Trickster Sues
by Goldenwod
Summary: The Trickster has trapped Sam 'n' Dean in a town full of Sues. I'm just that oringinal i am ripping off my own fic.


Dean and Sam meet up with a Sue

A Sue Parody

All was sunny and bright in Mayfair, but none were sunnier and brighter than Kira.

Kira walked on the beach, long white hair blowing around her shoulders.

Kira was an orphan since her parents DIED in a HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, JUST PLAIN FRICKIN' AWFUL accident involving a volcano and a POODLE. (SERIOUSLY, GUYS, A FRICKIN' _POODLE! No_, MS Word that IS a proper goddamned sentence_. ) _But, I digress….

Still grieving over the death of her parents, even though she never knew them as they had died before she was born, she took out the bracelet her parents had given her before departing on another adventure as Super-Secret-Super-Spies. It glowed a deep black.

"OMGFZ THAT IS TOTES AWSUM" She said, tears in her eyes, with all the reverence of a Shakespearean actor.

(She was playing Juliet in her schools play. Btw.) But she was so shy she couldn't even look at anybody's face so her teacher was evil.

Suddenly a car swerved into the path of a child, who was standing in the middle of the road. She dived to push him out of the way, her long purple hair getting caught on her bracelet

"OMFGZ GAWWWWD KID Y R U THERE WHERE R UR PARENTZ?"

She promptly told the child about her abusive parents and was eventually arrested but she got out again because

SHE

IS

JUST

THAT

AWESUM.

She was walking in an alley when a black cloud hovered over her.

She was scared so she started to sing.

"_Stand back everyone, nothing here to see,_

_Just imminent danger, and in the middle of it ME!_

_Yes, awesome Kira's here hair blowing in the breeze, _

_The day needs my needs my saving experti—_

_*WHUMP*_

_Everything goes black…_

Author: Rhiannon, _why did you knock her out?_

Rhiannon:Bitch was getting on my NERVES. I mean SERIOUSLY.

Author: Just…don't do it again. We need her for the story. Alright?

Rhiannon: …

Author: ALRIGHT?

Rhiannon: *sighs* _FINE_, … What if I just torch-

Author: NO

Rhiannon: Okey dokey then. How about-

Author: There are not enough syllables, in the word NO, to express the no-ness, of my answer.

Rhiannon: You didn't even hear what I was gonna say!

Author: I don't _need _to. I know what hare-brained schemes you always come up with.

Rhiannon: … But-

Author: JUST DON'T.. OK?

Rhiannon: *grumbles* Fine.

So anyway…

Rhiannon: Okay c'mon just a little torture?

Author: NO

AS I WAS SAYING

"Rhiannon: I can do wonderful things with a Guillotine you know.

Kira fished her so-

Rhiannon: Gimme a sword and I can make it nice and easy  
Author: NO

Rhiannon: A dull wooden spoon? I take hours to get through the skin

Author: Look, you can go torture the sues I haven't introduced yet okay *Gives Keys*

Rhiannon: *giggles* *skips away jingling the keys and singing merrily*

Kira finished her song and the black cloud turned into a handsome man

"OMFGZ U LUK LIK CAPTAIN JACK"

Rhiannon: So are we talking Captain Jack or Captain…Jack?

Author: And this is where we realise our entire trove of wit are in-jokes

Rhiannon, Now with a long swooshy stick Who is now inexplicably standing in front of both Captain Jacks: Okay Captain Jack is Torchwood Jack Harkness and Captain…Jack is Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean.  
Author: Aren't you torturing Sues?

Rhiannon, Still with swooshy Stick,.: I put them on the slow rack for a while. I just found this to hit them with. *Smacks Jack Harkness on the butt with stick*  
Author: You realise he's a demon right?

Rhiannon: Yeah *wink*

Kira looked at him and he passed out because she was just that pretty.

Suddenly Dean and Sam ran around the corner and saw Kira standing infront of a collapsed man. She turned around.

"OMFGZ SAM N DEAN I LUV U!"

She ran at them.

They fired.

Kira the Sue died.

Rhiannon: WHAT. Where's the rest of the story?

Author: There is more than one Sue here. Why do you think you have Sues to torture? This is just Kira's Story.

Rhiannon: So there are more?

Author: Yes. And they will all die in interesting ways. AND you get to torture them beforehand.

Rhiannon: *Skips off happily to torture more Sues*

Shimmer woke up to the sound of birdsong.

She happily sang along and skipped all the way to school, where all the girls were jealous of her, narrowly avoiding killing a moustachioed garbage man with her flocks of birds and skipping.

As she was singing she didn't notice the car and was promptly hit by it.

It was a Chevy Impala, not that she would know that as she was dead.

Dean hit the breaks and Sam got out and quickly walked over to the girl. He checked her pulse.

"Dead"

"Dammit Sammy you said the Trickster was here" Said Dean, moving to stand next to Sam.

"Oh he is boys, he is" Said the garbage man, his features changing and his moustache disappearing to become his own.

_Rhiannon: His own moustache?_

_Author: What? No!_

_Rhiannon: That was the impression I got. *shrugs*_

_Author: Just…*handwaves* This not the moustache you're looking for…_

_Rhiannon: *blinks* _

_Author: *jingles keys* _

_Rhiannon: SHINY!_

"You said you had information about Lucifer" Dean growled

"Oh I do. YOU just have to kill all the Sues" The Trickster said casually eating a lolly from his pocket.

"Sues?"

"The Spirits of all the little oh so perfect characters teenage girls use to make themselves feel better."

"And we have to kill all of them?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"It's _fun._ Well for me anyway. Me getting the famous Winchester brothers, to do my laundry for me? I'm gonna be the toast of the town. Oh and be careful the older ones can get tricky. And nasty""

He disappeared.

Rhiannon: The _Trickster_? You're using _him_ as an excuse? Lame.

Author: STFU. It's MY story, so deal with it.

**A/N: Yay! New fic! I would just like to say, I am still working on my other fic, it's just that Writers Block coupled with copious assigments for school is not conducive to writing, it just took my sister bugging me for something to giggle at for me to write something, Rhiannon, of course being my older sister**.


End file.
